warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Blutklaue
Hallo Sammy554, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Top 10-Liste:Die top 10 der bösewichte. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 20:01, 31. Dez. 2012 Hi hi Sammy(<---darf ich dich so nennen?), wir haben uns ja letztens im Chat getroffen und du wolltest wissen was meine lieblings Character sind. Hier ist ein Link zu meinem Profil. Dort sind sie alle aufgelistet. Ich wollte noch fragen ob ich dich zu meinen Freunden hinzufuegen darf? Naja dann: GGLG himbeere:) Malen Danke :) Ich hab aber auch immer ne Vorlage daneben liegen:D lg 19:33, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild oha das ist doch mega gut geworden *o* 15:15, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Haustiere hi, Ja ich habe 3 Kaninchen, 3 Katzen, 1 Meerschweinchen und 1 hamster:D deine Katzen sind voll niedlich ;) 15:59, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Ich möchte kurz wissen welches Bild du meinst ^^ 12:31, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re Klar darfst du. Ich hab dich einfach mal auf meine Freundesliste geschrieben, ich hoffe ich durfte es auch xD 20:45, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankee Danke für das schöne Bild *-* Ja klar darfst du das :) Darf ich dich auch auf meine schreiben? :D lg 12:41, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Sammy, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass das Einfügen von Bildern in Artikeln einige Vorraussetzungen hat: 1.Es dürfen nur Bilder, die mit den Vorlagen gezeichnet wurden, in die Chara-Boxen eingefügt werden. 2.Alle diese Bilder müssen zuvor im CharakterArt geprüft worden sein. Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft. Weiterhin viel Spaß im Wiki - 19:34, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hey, danke für das Bildchen ^3^ Es ist wirklich schön. :'D 19:39, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey, wieso hast du das mit den Bildern auf meine Disk geschrieben? :'D Sprenkelchen war es schließlich nicht ich xDDDD LG- 19:42, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re:Logo Hey, klar ich mache dir gerne ein logo, wenn es fertig ist gebe ich es dir auf der Disk von deinem Wiki :) lg 16:47, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re:Logos erstellen hay, Ich erstelle sie mit Gimp, du musst die größe 250x65 haben und dann kannst du es gestalten ^^ lg 13:08, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi Danke, wollen wir freunde sein?? Frostpfote (Diskussion) 13:11, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sicher Frostpfote (Diskussion) 13:37, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Heyo cat Na Mein Emo ;) xD hab mich jetzt auch hier angemeldet LG deine nervige Kriegsklaue (Diskussion) 19:50, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Sammy hab gelesen, dass du mir was geschrieben hast. thank you!Ich hab dir ein Bild zu schenken:thumb|Holzstern Re:Siggi Hay, Sorry ich würde dir ja echt gern eine Siggi machen aber leider darf ich das nicht , du hast zwar 200 Bearbeitungen aber für eine Siggi braucht man 200 Sinnvolle, d.h 200 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln dieses Wikis :( , außer man erstellt sich selbst eine :/ Hier kannst du auch nochmal nachlesen was zu de Sinnvollen bearbeitungen etc zählt: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Sprenkelfeuer/Regeln_zu_den_Signaturen lg 12:11, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re:Re: Siggi Kein problem, ich mache dir aber gern eine wenn du die Bearbeitungen hast ♥ 12:20, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen ♥ Hiii, ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemalt, hoffetlich gefällts dir :) leftglg 12:51, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Recolors Hallo Sammy, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass das Bild ".,..jpg" gelöscht wurde, da Recolors hier streng verboten sind, und allgemein nichts gutes sind, da du damit die Arbeit von anderen nimmst und sie - vollkommen egal ob du da Änderungen dran vorgenommen hast - als deine eigene ausgibst. Das ist nicht nur Diebstahl, sondern auch ein extremes Zeichen von Faulheit, weil du dir nichteinmal die Mühe machst, ein Bild selbst zu machen. Bitte unterlasse soetwas in Zukunft deshalb. 17:53, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bild Jopp, okay, alles klar :'D Aber du weißt ja sicherlich, dass ich grad im Urlaub bin, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob es es bald schaffe, aber in 3 Tagen bin ich wieder zu Haus, wahrscheinlich kommt es schon früher, aber spätestens dann, damit du bescheid weißt xD Und die Narbe am Auge, soll die "durchs" Auge gehen oder so darum? :D 18:05, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke *-* Danke für das wunderschöne Bild *o* Es ist wunderschön *~* Danke Danke Dankeee ♥♥♥ l 18:38, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Viiiielen dank für das tolle Bild. Macht nichts das es mit der Tiegerung nicht geklappt hat. Ich werde dir auch ein Bild malen, sobald ich nur kann HDGDL Dämmerwolke (Diskussion) 12:04, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für das Bild *-*<3. Wirklich hübsch :3 12:47, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Sammy, erstmal hast du die Bildanzahl für die Bilder um ein Bild überschritten. Du dürftest nichts mehr hochladen. Zweitens hast du die Anzahl der Bilder weit überschritten, die nichts mit Warrior Cats zu tun haben. In den Richtlinien steht: "10 bis maximal 20 Bilder dürfen andere Sachen außer Warrior Cats sein." Das heißt, such dir hier 10-20 Bilder der Künstler aus die ich nicht löschen soll. Es wäre schön wenn du mir innerhalb von drei Tagen antwortest. LG 05:55, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild ;) Hab ein bild für dich gemalt eine emo katze namens shadow GLG Kriegsklaue (Diskussion) 13:33, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Shadow :) thumb|Sammy Hey Hallo Sammy, ich hab beim löschen ausversehen, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, eines der Bilder gelöscht, die du nicht gelöscht haben wolltest. Kannst es wieder hochladen. LG 07:28, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ava für dich Hi hab ein ava für dich gemalt: ... Hey Sam warum hast du deinen Namen geändert? deinen alten Namen fand ich viel besser. :( Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 09:52, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Is ja egal, wie du heißt ;) darf ich dich trotzdem noch Sam nennen? Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 09:32, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich ^^ thumbhatte lust dir eins zu malen ^^ hoffe es gefällt dir ;) deine Bitte ^^ Hab ich doch gern getan ;3 Hey Sammy Hey Sammy wollte nur, dass du siehst, das ich noch deine Chatfreundin bin^^ LG deine süße Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 11:24, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Wah, sry, ich hab momentan so viel zu tun, deshalb hab ich nicht so wirklich die Zeit das Bild zu machen. Sry, ich hoffe du verstehst das, aber keine Sorge, das Bild kommt auf jeden Fall. Wann weiß ich nicht, aber es kommt :'D 10:05, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ENDLICH Bild So, as bild ist jetzt endlich '''fertig :3 Ich hoffe es geht so ^^ right 18:39, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Blut <3 Hier ist das Bild für dich. Aso und bleib so wie du bist. so mag ich dich am meisten <3 thumb|320px Bittesehr Bitte sehr ein Bild für dich Silberflug (Diskussion) 13:48, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb|ich hoffe es gefällt dir Frage: Bild Hallo, Blutklaue! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich das Bild ,,Blutpfote´´ verwenden darf. Blaufluss (Diskussion) 18:10, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage... Du, hey, kommst du heut noch in den chat, ich hätte da mal eine frage... 16:31, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) re: Klar hier ist er: Sonnerstern jimdo Hey H-Bro <3 Ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich heute nicht in den chat komme. Nicht das du dich wunderst. Ich bin mal wieder bei oma und Opa und die haben kein I-net. Kannst du bitte auch den anderen aus dem Chat sagen das ich heut nicht komme? danke das wäre net. LG. Horror-Bro H-Bro <3 Sory H-Bro ich hab ja jetzt auch wieder schule und kann abends nicht mehr on kommen weil ich nurnoch eine stunde am tag ins I-net darf. ;( Ich komme meistens so zwischen 4 - 6/7 on :/ Nur am Wochenende is alles so wie früher. Naja LG. <3 Euli ( H-Bro ) Heii :] hihii wie geil *-* endlich mal wer mit tollem musikgeschmack :3 *~* ich mag bvb auch voll gern :3 *-* thehe np ^^ is eh voll cool find ich c; GLG Hawkyy ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 18:34, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) (: Jaaaw leider TT o TT naja eher selten D: wenn ich mal zeit habe ^^ :3 GLG Hawkyy ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 18:40, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) (: Hihii jaw wär cool *-* :3 ~ GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 18:49, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) (: Heii :3 Moiiiii, das bild ist ja vuiii süß *O* DANKESCHÖN x3 Sauu lieb ♥<(*-*)> thumb|200px|hiihii♥ hiihii mir gehts gut, thx c: und dir ? {: Jaaww hoff ich auch *-* Hier ein kleines dankeschönbild für dich :3 Hoffe, dir gefallt es c; GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 17:58, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) *-* Aww danke Bloody *-* Das Bild ist toll *o* <33333333333333333333 lg, hdl 18:18, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hii <(^-^)> Hihii freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt :3 wann bist du im chat ? :o ich hab jetzt länger zeit c: hihii hoffentlich sehen wir uns c; hihii passt :D GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 16:25, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Sam, seit wann hast du denn ne Siggi? Sieht cool aus, hast du die gemacht? - 15:06, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey ;) Und du hast sie einfach herkopiert? Schlau ツ Lg 12:32, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ♡ Hihi^^ sag Bescheid wenn du noch irgendwelche Extras dazu haben willst, ich kann auch Schatten und so. Lg 15:58, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Blutklaue thx für dein Bild :D ♥ Lg Braunfell displaypicture.jpg Für dich <3 *~* : Für dich Blut <3333 *-* thumb|left|Für Blut X3 <3 Deine HollyMoon (Diskussion) 17:33, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) <3 Go to Sleep >:3 Noch ein Bildchen <3: Hier noch ein Bild von Jeff the KillerCat <3 HDL :D *~* Ich hofe es gefällt dir <33:thumb|Für Blut <3 X3 <33 RPG~Wölfchen XD: Hier ich hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ *~* Für's RPG <3 :thumb|Für Blut/RPG X3 HollyMoon (Diskussion) 19:16, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re Hey, Vielen dank für das schöne Bild, es gefällt mir total gut *___* Echt lieb von dir! :)) <3 14:01, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke! *_* aww danke Bloody, das Video ist so toll *o* Danke danke danke <33333333333333 lg 11:30, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Mapleshade Rawrr xD :3 : Ich hab dir deine geliebte Mapleshade gezeichnet x3 Sieht irgendwie creepy aus O.o Naja egal HDGTL <3 :D Deine Spider/ thumb|302px|Mapleshade Rawrrr xD Ähmm...LOL? xDDD Jaa Lol *-* 20:34, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey Black, Ich habe hier noch ein schlecht gelungenes Abschiedsbild für dich und Moon: thumb Sigi :3 Hey ich wollte dich fragen ob du die Farbe von meinem Siggi ändern könntest ^^ Am liebsten hätte ich das "H" von HollyMoon ganz blauhell und das "n" ganz dunkel ^^ Also einen Farbverlauf. Und den Spruch am besten als einen türkisen Farbverlauf *-* Ich hoffe das is nicht zu schwierig *-* deine: Dein Bild xDD Hier ist dein gewolltes brutales Bild xD hab viel Spaß damit xD thumbWasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 20:32, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey Sry das ich gestern so angepisst gegangen bin :/ Aber ich fand es nicht okee das du mich damit aufgezogen hast und das du denn Screenshot auch noch hier hochgeladen hast :( Bloody <3 Tut mir end leid ich hatte stress wegen der schule und so :c ich werd wieder öfters auf skype kommen und beim chat kann ichs nicht sagen :/ GGLG Hawkyy ~ Hawkfrost1315 (Diskussion) 15:18, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich :) Ich hab hier ein Bildchen für dich gemacht :3 Hoffe du findest es gut :) Seelenkralle (Diskussion) 15:38, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Für dich <3 HI Hallo, Ja ich komme aufjeden Fall noch! Nur ich habe einen Schüleraustausch nach England mit gemacht und konnte dewegen nicht kommen! Wolkenjäger (Diskussion) 18:22, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Überschrift Hey, Ich bin jetzt der Bruder von Wolke, sie hat nurnoch wenig Zeit und deswegen durfte ich ihren Account haben, Wolkenjäger (Diskussion) 14:05, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) KriegsClan Wiki KriegsClan Wiki Chat. Jz. Sofort xD!! 14:48, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Siggi einbinden Hey Sam ♥ Mir ist aufgefallen dass deine Siggi nicht richtig eingebunden ist, denn anstatt User: Blutklaue /Sig steht im Quellcode der komplette Code deiner Signatur, was eig nicht sein soll. Frag am besten mal einen Admin oder so wie man die Siggi richtig einbindet, ich weiß grad nicht wie das geht :/ Ggglg 20:54, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Gut aber vergess es nicht ;) hdl 21:20, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Blut, ich habe deine Anfrage durch einiges anderes übersehen. Nun ja, was die Einbindung deiner Signatur angeht, habe ich erstmal deine Signatur ein klein wenig bearbeitet. Du müsstest überprüfen, ob du die Signatur nach folgendem Blog richtig eingebunden hast. Beste Grüße 09:24, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke<3 Aww danke *o* Doch das Bild ist mega toll *___________________* 20:48, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) BB ;(thumb|left|400px ''Wollte dir bb sagen, da du ja nicht mehr in diesen Chat kommst. Mir geht es auch manchmal so, das ich im Chat nicht beachtet werde. HDGDL <3 für immer.'' ''LG. Euli'' Bild ･∀･ Hier du haben dein Bild von Speedpaint was ich gemacht haben und so :'D thumb|left|200px|germanwarrior und Hölle :3 ♥♥ Hdgtl *-* ♥♥ 15:08, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) vielen lieben dank, sammy, danke für die netten grüße und das schöne bildchen<333333 15:15, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) MERRY WEIHNACHTEEEEEEEeeeeeN Hallu Bluutchen, das war mal wieder ein tolles jahr und ja hier sind meine wünsche für dich :3 Frohe weihnachtstage :3, guten Rutsch(ps nit ausrutschen D:),hdl :D LG deine 13:25, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Datei nicht mehr vorhanden weihnachten :33 Hey süße ;) 1. Dein wichtelgeschenk ist MEGA Toll *-* Dankee :******** <33333333333333333333333333333333333333 2. Frohe weihnachten <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 HDL <3 15:18, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hey, ich wünsche dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest (; mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 16:23, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten, Blut. Wünsche dir ein frohes Fest. Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:31, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Andy Sixx~In The End ~ Katzööö :'D Ich hatte Bock was zu zeichnen und ich hab da so Bilder von Andy gesehen und joa :'D Und guck verdammt nochmal auf Da xD! Hier hast du ein Bild ist zwar nicht perfekt aber es ist gleichzeitig auch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk 4 you :DD thumb|292px|:3♥ Hdl 22:04, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Joyeux Noel Dein Weihnachtsgeschenck 16:25, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb Wichtelgeschenk- von Mordkralle Hi erstmal :) Wie du bestimmt schon gesehen hast, bin ich Eulenfeder und nicht Mordkralle ^^ sie hat aus irgendeinem Grund kein Internet und hat mich deshalb gebeten, dir dein Wichtelgeschenk "zu überbringen". Frohe thumb|Für Blutklaue von Mordkralle :)Weihnachten von ihr und natürlich auch von mir. :D Eulenfeder (Diskussion) 20:09, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Silvester hey, Auch wenn du nicht mehr in den Chat kommst, vllt siehst du das ja trotzdem :) Ich wollte dir einen Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen! Ich hoffe du kommst gut rein :D thumb|leftlg 19:42, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hallo... Einen guten Rutsch in 2014. Hab dich nicht vergessen. Sind wir noch Freunde? LG Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 18:32, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hey du Fisch =D ♥ Hier ist ein Bild für dich c: ich weiß meine Bilder sehen nicht toll aus aber #Yolo :'D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir du geile Sushirolle °^°♥ thumb|Für meine süße Sushirolle °^° ♥ Dein Andy x3 00:21, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hallo ich hab ein Bildchen for you! thumb|Hier ein Bildchen für meinen guten Chatfreund Sammy :D <3 Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Diskussion) 20:43, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) creepy thumb|Für bloody hi dank das du mir helfen willst. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 20:40, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Leak *o* Hi leak <3333 schon lange nix mehr gehört von dir hoffe es geht dir gut???!!! Was tust du so? Ich weiß nicht ob du weißt das ich jz nicht mehr in den Chat komme... naja egal. Sollst nur wissen das ich dich mega vermisse und lieb habe deine '''Gray :* Hey Sammy Ich war ja so'n weilchen weg und hab dich seit ich wieder da bin nicht im Chat gesehen... wäre cool dich mal wieder zu sehen! LG, Himbeerduft (Diskussion) 12:57, 1. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Re: Oh schade... naja dann sehen wir uns hoffentlich dann irgendwann. Bb, Himbeerduft (Diskussion) 18:23, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Chat Wann kommst du endlich wieder in den Chat D:< ?! Komm oder du wirst auch so verhaut >:D *bestes Gif evaa * : thumb|266px 12:23, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC)